


Interest

by redbirb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Minor mention of blood, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: Slade takes an interest in Red Robin.





	Interest

Tim is different. Slade noticed it immediately upon meeting him, had stared back into calculating eyes with equal interest. Tim is the Robin who beat Ra's al Ghul at his own game, he is the Robin that most resembles Batman. Tim Drake is, Slade concludes, interesting.

"Another round," the kid says while spitting blood.

Good thing he's wearing his Deathstroke mask in order to hide his expression ; he wouldn't want to give the other any upperhand by showing his emotions. Slade twirls the sword in his hand, circles his opponent with slow, measured steps. Tim watches him, narrowed gaze locking onto the weapon that could cut throats and split hairs. The boy (not really a boy anymore at the age of twenty, but Slade is much older in comparison) grips his bo-staff tighter ; the long rod has seen better days, has been scratched up during their mock battle.

"I'm surprised you're still standing," Deathstroke praises.

Tim's mouth twitches, actually has the confidence to roll his eyes mid-fight, Red Robin's cowl drawn back. "You and Ra's have a funny way of throwing compliments."

Slade strikes, Tim blocks and rolls away creating distance between them. "Talking about another man while under my care. How naughty. I may feel inclined to give out punishment for that."

Of all the things Dick Grayson could have passed down to his protege, smack talk shouldn't surprise him. But Dick never joined him, Dick never pushed the boundaries that Tim (Red Robin now) has. Tim may have been cautious, but he was also daring, gambling with his life for reward where his elder would have backed down ; in true Batman fashion he doesn't care about living or dying.

The other's smile grows sharp, like a razor blade. "Jealous?"

He lunges, strikes again and again, overwhelming the boy into being pinned on the floor. He rubs salt in the wound by placing a foot on an unguarded ankle and steps down with increasing pressure until he hears the painful creak of bone. Slade leans down, sword still locked with the staff, and says with a gravelly voice," Now that, little bird, is going to cost you."

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my favorite crackships.


End file.
